


Conversations and Contemplating Things

by NighttimeVinyl



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: French Kissing, Grinding, Hair Pulling, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeVinyl/pseuds/NighttimeVinyl
Summary: Freddy’s never been kissed. It escalated quickly.





	Conversations and Contemplating Things

“Hey, Billy?” Freddy asked.

Billy looked up from his phone. “Yep?”

”Have you...ever been kissed before?”

Billy had to think for a moment on how he wanted to answer this.

The boys were both sitting on their pillows on the floor, leaned up against the bottom bunk of their beds.

Summer school had ended yesterday; it was Friday today. Usually on Fridays Billy liked to sit around, doing nothing, hanging out with Freddy. It wasn’t his preferred day for conversations and contemplating things.

So, his answer went a little something like this:

”Yeah. I guess.” And he returned to his phone.

”Well, who?”

“Lots of people.”

”What people?”

Billy sighed. “Kathryn Tiebeling, Allanna Lense, Esha Parna, Sydney Dole, Daisy Saffle, McCaila Campete—“

”Okay, Okay, I get it. Jeez.” Freddy pouted, and looked away. He was attempting to set up a game of Mahjong and failing miserably.

Billy sighed again. This was going to be a long conversation. “What about you?”

Unfortunately, this seemed to be the wrong question to ask—Freddy’s face heated up in embarrassment, he drew his knees up to his chest, and rested his chin on them.

”M-mnmnunn...” he mumbled.

”What?”

”Nnnnn..!”

”Freddy, can you just tell me, because I really just want to text Mary—“

”No one! No. One. Okay? I’ve never been kissed! I’m a kissing virgin!” He yelled, his ears turning pink.

Oh. Okay. “No one? Really?” Billy was a bit surprised.

”Hm-mm..”

”Oh. Well.” Billy scratches the back of his head awkwardly. “That...sucks, then.”

”Yeah...” Freddy looked like he wanted to tell Billy something.

”Billy?” He asked.

”Yes, Freddy?”

”Can I—can I kiss you? Just once? Please? I know it’s kinda like, crazy and all but can I please, pretty, pretty please? I just want one kiss—just for, you know, practice? It won’t even count as a kiss, and I won’t tell anyone, if you could just kiss me so I can have the experience—“

”Okay.” Billy interrupted Freddy’s rambling.

Freddy seemed somewhat surprised. “R-really?”

”Yeah, come here. Just one though, okay?” Billy started to lean forwards.

”Yeah, j-just the one...time..”

”And Freddy?”

”Yeah?”

”Close your eyes.”

Freddy did, and the minute he did Billy leaned in and pressed their lips together.

It was like a spark of electricity—something Billy hadn’t had with the other girls. He decided it was just some kind of weird sensation that one got from kissing the same sex (and he would never admit it, but Billy really liked this kiss).

And then Billy, almost without realising it, started moving his lips. Freddy leaned into his touch, his sweet, plump lips working gently with Billy’s. Billy could almost taste Freddy’s saliva—but there wasn’t quite enough to get a good taste.

Billy quickly pulled away to ask a question: “Have you ever been French-kissed befo—“ And then Freddy was putting his hands on the sides of Billy’s face and pulling him in for another kiss.

Billy leaned over a bit, sliding his arms around Freddy and dragging him until he was half sitting on Billy’s lap. Billy slid his palms under Freddy’s thighs (he was wearing jean shorts, but they were short enough so that Billy could see his creamy inner thighs when he spread them), and lifted him up suddenly—earning a squeak from Freddy. He gently sat Freddy down so he was straddling his lap, Billy’s semi-hard erection resting beneath Freddy’s denim-clad bottom. Freddy moaned—he seemed to like straddling Billy’s lap.

Billy slid his fingers into Freddy’s hair, pulling gently and earning a moan, before shoving his tongue down Freddy’s throat. Freddy squeaked again, but when he got used to the feeling, Freddy began to play with Billy’s tongue in his mouth at the same time.

Billy ground up into Freddy’s ass, and Freddy ground down. Freddy’s shorts were tight, and Billy could swear he could feel a hard cock against his stomach while they ground against each other. Billy reached down to unbutton his pants, but before he could, there was a knock at the door.

”Billy, Freddy, time for dinner!” Rosa called.

Billy groaned. “I’ll get you later,” he told Freddy, standing up and kissing his cheek before fleeing out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story—when I typed this originally, it said, “ Billy groaned. “I’ll get you later,” he told Freddy, standing up and kissing his cheek before farting out the door.” Farting instead of fleeing—oopsie XD


End file.
